Sonic ZX
Sonic ZX is an upcoming series based on Sega/Sonic Team video game series. It is a anime TV show having a mixed elements of Archie, and Sonic X. However unlike SataM series, the show becomes more brighter and light-hearted, has currently having a first element of Sonic X. It features some characters from both Archie and video game series. Rather than taking place of ArchIe version, it takes place on Earth on Emerald Town where Sonic and his friends live. Premise The show takes place on Earth (which was referred as Mobius). It features some characters from Archie series, after several years battling against the villains. Sonic, a teenage world-famous hero mobian, who lives in Emerald Town with his parents, Jules and Bernadette. Soon later he becomes friends with Mina, Manic and Sonia when he first them at Casinotroplis. They join in with Tails, helping Sonic in every mission to thwart Eggman along with Knuckles, Amy and Cream. The Star Fighters gathered up with Sonic's team rallying up against Dr. Eggman. It reveals that they transported to Sonic's world seeking for peace after the death of their archenemy Dr. Darkman. Sonic and his friends accepted them to stay as Princess Sally Acorn, the former leader of the Freedom Fighters, (which is now called Team Fighters) and Sonic's former girlfriend. She has returned after the incident with an unknown relationship. She tells Sonic to give their relationship another go, but he refuses revealing he's with someone else, turns out to be Kiara. This leads a bitter feuds between with Sally and Kiara over Sonic's heart. Characters Main Characters Sonic the Hedgehog- The world's fastest hedgehog and title hero of the series. He is a sassy, smooth-talking, courageous, and charming teenager endowed with super speed and a love of freedom, which puts him at odds with Dr. Robotnik. The most active and confident of the group, Sonic hates boredom and is always on the look-out for fun and adventure. Sonic can be impatient, cheeky and impulsively reckless at times. However, he is very selfless and direct in dangerous cicumstances and possesses a deep sense of duty. He holds a personal grudge against the Doctor and understands his responsibility to protect the world from this menace. In addition to his speed, Sonic can also perform a variety of special moves and attacks, including the spin dash (in which he rolls up like a bowling ball), the homing attack (which allows him to home in on enemies while in midair), and can use his spines like a buzzsaw to cut through solid objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision. But has a severe case of Aquaphobia, being terrified of water as he cannot swim. Miles Tails Prower- A talented fox cub born with two tails who serves as a younger-brother figure to Sonic and a sidekick. He idolizes Sonic and tries to fallow his heroism by the book, to the point of imitating his every action. Tails is brave, resourceful, friendly (if somewhat competitive), and very caring towards his friends; acting as their leader. He displays few leadership skills or heroic athletics, has very low self-esteem, and generally regards himself as clumsy in spite of his good intentions. Though he is the most inexperienced, he has an inherently high intellect and has proven himself to be a confident. Tails is a skilled aviator who often pilots a transforming biplane with battle-mech capabilities called the “Tornado”. He can also twirl his twin tails to fly like a helicopter, but is easily prone to high winds and exhaustion. Knuckles the Echidna- The lonesome guardian of the Master Emerald who resides on Angel Island and Sonic's hotheaded equal. Stubborn and tough, Knuckles is highly protective of his island home and takes his responsibility seriously. He lived most of his life in seclusion, making him something of a loner. Knuckles has a friendly rivalry with Sonic, constantly bickering over whom is the better fighter. Although he is honest and determined in battle, his short-sightedness and fearsome temperament makes him highly gullible (often instigated by the trickery of Dr. Eggman), which gives rise to situations in which he begins fighting the Freedom Fighters. He is also highly conceited, believing himself to be better than everyone else around him and willfully ignorant of evidence to the contrary. While tough, Knuckles is also incompetent at his job and holds long grudges over the smallest slight, yet will never admit his own failings. He also has a terrible memory (his perception of himself is so strong that he can alter his own memories of past events to suit his needs). Knuckles is shy around girls and hesitates to interact with them. Knuckles is very strong; his spiked fists are capable of smashing through boulders as well as allowing him to climb walls. The nature of his echidna spikes allow him to glide in the air for periods of time. With his fierce determination, there's no obstacle that can withstand his strength. Amy Rose- Amy is self-appointed “girlfriend” of Sonic. Her most recognizable character trait is her tough, skeptical and proud demeanor, which masks her more caring and sensitive side. Amy tries her best to show no fear, often bragging about her accomplishments and courage, and has great difficulty showing weakness; but is still prone to jealousy. At times, Amy can be very hotheaded and gets into fights easily, often misinterpreting small comments for criticism. Her lessons frequently revolve around not jumping to conclusions, especially in judgment of others. She also has a hard time adjusting to loneliness and feels self-assured by the company of her friends. Amy enjoys fortune-telling, and paranormal phenomena. However, her predictions are usually not accurate. Amy possesses extraordinary strength and can smash enemy forces down with her trusty Piko Piko Hammer, which packs quite the wallop and has a highly accurate aim - hardly missing its target - but lacks control and is a real danger to her enemies, and sometimes her friends. Cream the Rabbit- A sweet, caring, and innocent girl who loves to hang out with her best friends. Raised by her mother to be good, Cream is well-behaved and very polite. She tries to make peace during group conflicts, but is also very naive, to the point that she is mystified and confused whenever she finds herself feeling anger and stress. Despite her young age, Cream is not afraid to stand up for herself. Outgoing and positive, she gives her best at everything and is always full of curiosity. Through the course of the series, Cream's naivety is often taken advantaged by other characters, each having their own agendas. Cream becomes more and more aware of the dangers of life and even sets out to rescue her friends from certain threats which give her the earnings to become more mature. Cream can fly using her large ears and has some skill in healing magic, which often helps out on Tails' missions. Cream's best friend is a Chao called Cheese (which she also uses as a projectile). Mina Mongoose- Mina is a teenage mongoose and Sonic's fast friend. She was rescued by Sonic and convince Manic to be her roommate. e grows closer to Manic and develop to have feelings for him. Mina is very kind and loving, but is rather shy at times. She is very optimistic, enjoys hanging out with her friends, music, singing and spending time with Manic. Mina has super speed which is the match to Sonic's. While she doesn't quite match up to Sonic or Tails in terms of speed, she is fast enough to require training from Sonic to keep from seriously injuring herself whilst sprinting. Mina has also demonstrated that she can be quite good with kids, has a very good babysitting skills. Manic the Hedgehog- Manic is one of Sonic's fast friends. Lost his parents at his young age, end up living with Sonic. He becomes friends with Mina and joins her with a new life as roommates. Manic is respected and loved by nearly every kid in the city. He laughs at all forms of authority, preferring to engage in more crooked activities like gambling and vandalizing. Upon joining the Freedom Fighters, they disapproved of his lifestyle, though his thieving skills and mastery with lock-picking and computer hacking is greatly needed. Manic is incredibly adventurous and daring. When it comes to rescuing his friends, he is far more heroic than any adult can be. Having took the "easy road" to success, Manic never attended school. As a result, despite his cunning and persuasiveness, he can barely read or write. Though his abilities are often underestimated due to his position, Manic shows an unparalleled level of sensitivity to the feelings of those around him; and as a result, he gets defensive whenever someone's background is criticized. He hates getting upset and having to be strict; even when the situation requires him to be so. Manic is skilled in geokinesis, which can manipulate earth and generate earthquakes. He also rides on a hoverboard, which acts like a skateboard/surfboard. Sonia the Hedgehog- Sonia is one of Sonic's fast friends. Sonia is eventually recognized as a talented singer and quickly becomes world famous as her songs help raise morale in the fight against Eggman. She has great interest in fashion and clothing design. She is usually the first one to catch onto a fad or a trend and hates getting dirty; constantly worrying about the condition of her hair and clothes. She is generally good-natured, caring and compassionate, preferring to help those in need over her own personal goals. Sonia is skilled at gymnastics and karate, capable of pulling off nearly impossible stunts and possesses the superhuman ability to spin in a cyclonic manner. Sonia also has a pink motorcycle which can go as fast as Sonic. Silver the Hedgehog- A mysterious white colored hedgehog from the future. His duty is to protect the future by traveling through time to change the problems or catastrophes in the past, thus preventing the ruination of his time. Silver is a kind-hearted, positive, somewhat naive but well-meaning individual driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace. However, his eagerness to do good is coupled with a strong naivety; he often jumps to conclusions and readily believes anything he's told. Thus he is prone to manipulation and making poor decisions. He also lacks ruthlessness and sometimes has trouble figuring out the best way to attain his goals. To aid him in his tasks, Silver utilizes psychic powers such as psychokinesis, which allows him to lift and control objects with his mind and throw them at foes. To prevent himself from being erased, Silver wears special Spatial Wristbands which allow his molecular structure to coexist in an altered timeline. Blaze the Cat- A tough princess from the Soleanna dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Born into the royal family, Blaze was set to become the next ruler of Soleanna when her father and his researchers accidentally split their sun god Solaris into two beings (Mephiles and Iblis) in an attempt to harness the god's powers over time. While Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness, her father, regrettably, was forced to seal Iblis within Blaze; trapping her in a life of isolation. Blaze is elegant, somewhat shy, and tends to conceal her real feelings; fearing she would unleash Iblis from within her. She is likewise very serious and devoted to her duties as a regent over her people. However, her duties and self-imposed strict discipline have made her rather anti-social and withdrawn, causing her to be wary and cold towards people she does not know. Blaze has already known about the true meaning of friendship from Princess Elise the Third. She becomes a good company with Sonic and his friends.. Blaze’s main ability is her pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. Blaze holds a personal dislike of her skill, causing her to develop the habit of trying to do tasks on her own, becoming defensive and even aggressive when help is offered. She later learns to accept her powers from Sonic's advice, and comes to see her flames as a blessing. Sally Acorn- Sally is a princess of Mobius and Sonic's ex-girlfriend. While she does not mind the life of royalty, she disguises herself as a commoner so that people would treat her as a normal person. Sally is the former leader of the group of the Freedom Fighters (renamed Team Fighters where Sonic is now the leader of the group). At the start, Sonic has broken up with her when she cheated on him with another guy. Sally convince Sonic to give their relationship another go, but he refuses, enters relationship with Kiara. Sally's apparent relationship with a unknown male was never stated which implied that she has broken up with him. However, her secret lover turns out to be Ken Khan whom Sally was dating behind Sonic's back. Star Fighters Sparky the Bat- Sparky is a leader of the Star Fighters. He and his friends transported to Sonic's world after his archenemy Dr. Darkman was defeated and was stated that he was now dead. He is a fast ally of Sonic and his friends, as well a close friend, later love interest of Amethyst. He is confident, bold and very loyal, loves having fun with his friends. He mainly appears as optimistic, cool-headed and collected, but can be hotheaded at times. Sparky's parents have not been heard or seen, but it stated that they will appear on Thanksgiving Day. Krystal the Cat- Krystal is Sparky's best friend. Her parents have abandoned her and was raised on Tropical city when moving on. Having friends around, she looks up to Sparky as her big brother-figure and cares about her friends very much. Krystal is warmhearted and bright. She was adopted and raised by hedgehog family, has new life able to spend time with Sonic and his friends. It revealed from past events after staying on Mobius, she was abuse and molested by her father when she was 13. He was eventually got arrested, which he was sentenced to seven years imprisonment. Her mother had already knew, couldn't cope to tell Krystal about her father abusing her. Tiffany the Hedgehog- Tiffany is one of Sparky's best friends. Amethyst the Echinda- Skylar the Fox- Speed the Hedgehog- Speed of Sparky's friends back from Starlight City. He was orphaned at his very young age, going on quest to search the truth about his parents and identity. However, his parents had shortly appeared behind his back with an unknown reason. Speed always there for Sparky, their friendship growing until they had a more brotherly relationship. Speed is high-spirted, lighthearted and vigorous, but can be impulsive and stubborn. He joined the band as the guitarist and become one of Lisa's closest friends. Jade the Raccoon- Kiara the Cat- Kiara is Sparky's close friend from Starlight City. She is very shy when she first appeared, makes friends with Sonic and the gang. She has a cute demeanor, who very beautiful, bright and cheery. However, she can be quick to anger, when defensive tends to be deeply aggressive. Kiara is very caring towards her friends, was protected by one of the guys when she is threatened. She enters a relationship with Sonic, grows very closer to him, until they fall in love. Lisa Mongoose- Kikki Mongoose- Lola the Hedgehog- Lola was born from the Master Emerald, yet cursed from its power. She was taken by Dr. Eggman along with the Master Emerald for more latest evil scheme to conquer the world. Lola was the first victim of Eggman until she got punish for not destroying the innocent. She later betrayed him leads her to join the Team Fighters. Lauren the Hedgehog- Lauren is Lisa's best friend Jay the Hedgehog- Jay is one of Lisa's best friends. Scorch the Hedgehog- Scorch is one of Lisa's friends and love interest. Tyler the Hedgehog- Tyler is a fast friend of Lisa. Ryker the Hedgehog- Ryker is one of Lisa's best friends. Celestia the Hedgehog- Mimi the Hedgehog- Spyro the Hedgehog- Spyro is Sparky's close friend from Starlight city. Bold, fiery and hotheaded, Spyro tends be very impulsive but has a heart of gold always willing to accept anyone's help whose who needed. Lily the Hedgehog- Aisha the Fox- Typhoon the Hedgehog- One of Lisa's best friends and band members. Alisha the Hedgehog- Tasha the Hedgehog- Lexi the Cat- Liam the Hedgehog- Justine the Rabbit- Tyson the Hedgehog- Tayler the Cat- Other Characters Vector the Crocodile- The "head honcho" of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Divided between being bossy and easy-going, his rough speech and outward appearance mask his clear reasoning and ability to resolve cases. For the right price he will take on most jobs, unless they involve doing something immoral. While he may seem like he's always about the money, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. He often does unpaid work due to his charitable nature, leaving the agency in debt and constantly short on money, which tends to strike others as annoying. Vector enjoys singing to heavy metal music and his trademark is a set of headphones which he wears on every mission. He is physically strong and his powerful jaws are a formidable weapon. He can also breathe fire if necessary and belch thick clouds of smoke to hide from enemies. Espio the Chameleon- An skilled ninja who thrives on perilous missions and one of the more impulsive members of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Described as the “guardian of honor” of the team, Espio is also the calmest. He has a militaristic discipline while also being quiet and laid-back. Confident in his skills, opinionated and self-obsessed, he revels in training and self-discipline. He is not concerned by danger, and often yearns to face it in order to use his martial arts skills. With his extensive training in ninjutsu, wall-climbing abilities, long tongue, and an ability to turn himself invisible, he is able to move around unnoticed. However, a small blunder like a sneeze could cause him to inadvertently become visible. Charmy Bee- A hyperactive, scatterbrained kid of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He is cheerful, curious, playful, careless, and greatly energetic, often talking about things no one else cares about. He loves to pretend and can be seen buzzing around everywhere. Charmy's fooling around makes the rest of the detective agency staff look professional, and he is generally seen as a "cute mascot". Although he usually doesn't get angry, he uses his stinger on rare occasions whenever he feels provoked. Charmy has a fiancée, Saffron, but they are not wedded couples, they remained as companions. Mighty the Armadillo- A pacifist who is extremely physically strong, and one of the friendlier members of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He is described as a traveler who loves nature and desires to see every place. Mighty is not particularity aggressive, but he enjoys physical activity and is willing to fight for a good cause, especially for the safety of the weak or small. Mighty hates to see weaknesses in others and detests violence. His protectiveness stems from the lingering guilt to find his missing family. Unlike his friend Vector, Mighty holds no grudges and is able to get along with anyone. He tries to only see the good in others and is somewhat sensitive towards someone else's feelings. Ray the Flying Squirrel- Ray is a member of the Chaotix and best friends with Mighty, who raised him as his adoptive brother. His parents died at his very young age, end up living with Mighty. He is the most timid member and easily afraid. Ray is an extremely loyal friend and a very courteous. Despite his fears, he is always willing to do what it takes to help his friends accomplish their goals, and as time goes on he becomes less timid and more eager to join the good fight. Matilda the Armadillo- Mighty's younger sister and the former member of the Eggman Empire. Matilda has betrayed Eggman when she has finally remember what happen years ago. She joins the Chaotix as a member. She is sweet, polite, calm and little taciturn. She is very kind to Mighty and Ray, including Team Fighters. Saffron Bee- Saffron is a young bee from the former Golden Hive Colony and is also one of Charmy Bee's earliest friends. However she was his fiancée, but Charmy fled from his family and friends to avoid his royal responsibilities. From now, Saffron becomes the girlfriend of Charmy. She became a member of the Chaotix with him after their homeland was destroyed by the Eggman Empire. She is a bit girly and started out being slightly naive. But, she's extremely brave and supportive, always willing to help others, especially of Charmy. Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog- Maria was once a human 50 years ago but couldn't live on Earth because of her NiDS virus, which she couldn't live on Earth. She stayed on Space Colony Ark with her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and Shadow the Hedgehog. But her life was cut short when she was gunned down by a GUN agent. Though everyone including Shadow thought she was dead, she was really in cryogenic sleep and her DNA combined with Shadow's, it got rid of her NiDS. She was reborn as blonde hedgehog has Shadow's abilities. Now living on Earth as hedgehog, she makes friends with Sonic and the gang. Maria also spends time with Shadow which makes him flustered. However, he discovered the news that she has been rebirth from the Chaos Emeralds. Maria is now Shadow's love interest. Tikal the Echidna- An ancient Echidna girl and daughter of Chief Pachacamac. Tikal was responsible for imprisoning Chaos within the Master Emerald, at the cost of imprisoning herself as well. After over 4,000 years of fear and torture inside the emerald, Tikal's spirit was finally liberated by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world with Chaos; allowing her to regain her original form. After assisting Sonic and friends in defeating Chaos, she currently resides on Angel Island with Knuckles. Thanks to her grandmother's upbringing, Tikal is the total opposite of her deceased clan members. She is kind and optimistic, but has a naive streak when dealing with the modern world. While she loathes fighting, she is also a strong defender of truth and peace, and is not above helping others fight to protect Mobius. Tikal is telepathic, which allows her to communicate with others and foresee future events before they happen. Recurring Characters Jules Hedgehog- Jules is Sonic's father. He was fatally injured, forcing him to become the first ever Mobian in history to go through Charles' latest and greatest creation; the Roboticizer, to save his life, though could never hope to return to normal due to his lingering injuries. He reunited with his son and family and despite being the last Robian, continues to be the father Sonic lacked for many years. He support Sonic on his adventures and music. He also accepted him to be a roommate of his girlfriend, Kiara at her new home. Bernadette the Hedgehog- Bernadette is Sonic's mother. She was always there for her son and supports him on his heroic adventures and music. She initially accepted Sonic to be Kiara's roommate after her friend Sabrina was reunited with her husband Rafael. Like Amy, she is caring, sensitive and compassionate cares about her son and his friends, which was worried about their safety. Sir Charles the Hedgehog- Charles (referred as Chuck) is an uncle of Sonic. Having no children of his own, he adopted his nephew Sonic and raised him like a devoted father in Emerald Town. Generous, warmhearted and grandfatherly, he attempts to teach Sonic valuable lessons. Chuck is also a great inventor, having invented the Power Ring Generator, Star Posts, Item Boxes, and a transforming biplane called the “Tornado”. He also invented the roboticizer which allowed people to live longer, but it had the unintended effect of robbing an individual of their free will. Isabelle Mongoose- Isabelle is Mina's mother. She is a housewife who cares for her daughter and friends. She's very supportive of Mina's music career always there for her and friends. Arthur Mongoose- Arthur is Mina's late father. He was often seen from the flashbacks where Isabelle tells Mina how she met Arthur. Anti-Heroes/Anti-Villians Shadow the Hedgehog- The arch rival of Sonic, sharing both his appearance and skills. Shadow was a mutant experiment created 50 years prior by Robotnik's grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik, as the ultimate life form. After witnessing the traumatic death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik. But has heard that she has return and reborn as a hedgehog. He gain a little affection for Maria whem she return as a hedgehog. Despite his general loathing of mankind. Shadow is portrayed as a tortured renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil as those of good. He is typically loner, sullen, ill-tempered, and hates being told what to do. He struggles to deal with his anger, self-pity, and complex relationships as well as the choice between morality and transgression. Shadow is also determined and strong-willed; sharp-witted and seemingly always on edge. Once he has set himself to a goal, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it, regardless of any danger. He also can help Sonic and his friends when the trouble stirs. By harnessing the power of a Chaos Emerald, Shadow can distort time and space with Chaos Control. Rouge the Bat- A sassy, sarcastic professional treasure-hunting thief and part-time agent for G.U.N. She loves jewels and is devoted to the pursuit of collecting the world's most valuable and precious treasures, such as the Chaos Emeralds. Rouge is fiercely independent and feels she can rely on no one and owes nobody anything; ignoring abstract morality or manners for potential profit. Her seductive "feminine charm" makes her appear careless, but she is actually scheming and manipulative. She is not above using temptation to get what she wants, and is willing to be dishonest and even treacherous should the situation require it. Despite this, Rouge does possess a caring side beyond her double-dealing demeanor and can be helpful and affectionate in her own way, usually towards a select few. Rouge fights primarily with kick attacks and can fly by using her wings. She also has highly acute hearing and can create high-frequency screams to detect invisible things, disrupt a structure's state, or absorb sound to create a field of silence Scourge the Hedgehog- An evil version of Sonic from another dimension, (which called as 'mirror verse' or Moebius). Scourge was an primary antagonist from the previous state. But has emotionally change from his criminal ways for Fiona, attempting to join the Team Fighters. He is easygoing, cool-headed and selfless, but can be aggressive and reckless at times. However, he does have a very soft side, where he cares for the others. He is secretly has a heart of gold and a soft spot for the innocents. Fiona Fox- An former member of the Freedom Fighters and the girlfriend of Scourge. Prideful, clever and manipulative at the start, but has changed was given the state that she and Scourge had broke out from No-Zone jail and was resentment by the other Mobians, felt guilty for to her villainess ways. Fiona then becomes good-natured, spunky and smart. She has a caring streak, has finally join the Team Fighters after the apparent statement from the previous incident. Villains Category:TV Shows